nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Seasons
Seasons are one to three-month periods of time during which racers are rewarded with cars, titles, and cash for doing certain amounts of races, completing sessions, or using nitros. Additionally, there is also a leaderboard for each season where racers and teams can compete for top spots. The season leaderboard, however, is merely a minor aspect of seasons as it is not rewarding at all. Previously, seasons were more competitive. Instead of rewards being given out for races completed or nitros used, the rewards in seasons depended on one's position on the season leaderboard. Titles given out depended on their or their team's place on the leaderboard by the end of the season. History On September 22, 2016, Season 0.5 was released. This was a prototype of the new scoreboards. The old speed and races scoreboards were replaced with a new points system, that combines speed, accuracy, and races into a single score. The algorithm for how many points one earns in a single race is as follows: (100 + (wpm / 2)) · accuracy / 100 The release of these new scoreboards pushed the NT admins to wipe out fastest team scoreboards, and both of the all-time scoreboards. In December 2018, during Season 18, it was announced that the season rewards would be changed so that rewards would no longer be handed out for leaderboard placement. Season 19 became the first season to follow this new system; no rewards were given out. There were no rewards for Season 20, however, Season 21 introduced a brand new rewards system that has been used for seasons since. Starting in Season 26, achievements stopped having session and nitro requirements and the only requirement for achievements was just to complete races. Additionally, the admins began to increase the amount of gold-only achievements. Season rewards Seasons 1-12; Seasons 14-18 Individual rewards * 1st Place: "Champion" title + * 2nd Place: "Rival" title + * 3rd Place: "Challenger" title + * 4-10th Place: "Competitor" title + * 11-50th Place: "Contestant" title + Team rewards * 1st Place Team: "Champion Team" title + per member * 2nd Place Team: "Rival Team" title + per member * 3rd Place Team: "Challenger Team" title + per member * 4-10th Place Team: "Competitor Team" title + per member Season 13 Individual rewards * 1st Place: "Leader of the PAC" title + * 2nd Place: "Like a Jet PAC" title + * 3rd Place: "Brace for ImPAC" title + * 4-10th Place: "PACking a Punch" title + * 11-50th Place: "PAC Racer" title + Team rewards * 1st Place: "Alpha PAC" title + per member * 2nd Place: "Beta PAC" title + per member * 3rd Place: "Gamma PAC" title + per member * 4-10th Place: "PAC Contender" title + per member Seasons 19-20, 23 No rewards were given. Season 21 * Complete 150 season races: Alpha Romero 123Ω (Achievement) and the Alpha Romero 123Ω * Complete 200 season races: Portch Cobalt (Achievement) and the Portch Cobalt * Complete 50 session races: Beta Keep Racing! and * Complete 100 session races: Never Exhausted and title * Use 50 nitros: Nitro Igniter and * Use 300 nitros: Nitro Burnout and title Season 22 * Complete 100 season races: Beach Day! and * Complete 150 season races: Sandstorm (Achievement) and the Sandstorm * Complete 200 season races: The Jury (Achievement) and The Jury * Be a gold member: Goldfishin' and The Goldfish * Complete 50 session races: 'Tis the Sea-sun! and * Complete 100 session races: Tide Down and title * Use 50 nitros: Buggy Racer and * Use 150 nitros: I Have Fans! and title Season 24 * Complete 100 season races: Fang-tastic and * Complete 150 season races: The Goblin (Achievement) and The Goblin * Complete 200 season races: Something Wicked (Achievement) and Something Wicked * Be a gold member: Creepy Crawler (Achievement) and the Creepy Crawler * Complete 50 session races: Type Fright-er and * Complete 100 session races: Little Monster and title * Use 25 nitros: Spooky Fast and * Use 150 nitros: Count Track-ula and title Season 25 *Purchase the Rocket Sleigh: In the Spirit and title *Purchase The Snowy Knight: The Snowy Knight (Achievement) and title *Be a gold member: The Rocket Klaus (Achievement) and The Rocket Klaus *Complete 100 season races: Frosted Roller (Achievement) and the Frosted Roller *Complete 250 season races: Holiday Heat (Achievement) and Holiday Heat *Complete 500 season races: Red Nosed Typist and title *Be a gold member and complete 500 season races: The Golden Ticket! and The Golden Ticket *Complete 800 season races: Gingerbread GT (Achievement) and the Gingerbread GT *Complete 100 session races: XMaxxed! and title *Complete 200 session races: Cold Snap (Achievement) and the Cold Snap *Use 200 nitros: Snap, Crackle, Pop and title * Use 500 nitros: X to the Maxx and title Season 26 * Complete 25 races: Rank 1 and Wavebreaker * Be a gold member and complete 50 season races: Rank 2 * Be a gold member and complete 75 season races: Rank 3 and the title * Complete 100 season races: Rank 4 and * Be a gold member and complete 150 season races: Rank 5 and * Be a gold member and complete 200 season races: Rank 6 and Broadwing * Complete 250 season races: Rank 7 and the title * Complete 300 season races: Rank 8 and * Complete 350 season races: Rank 9 and * Complete 400 season races: Rank 10 and * Be a gold member and complete 450 season races: Rank 11 and the title * Be a gold member and complete 500 season races: Rank 12 and Bimmer Prism i20 * Complete 550 season races: Rank 13 and * Be a gold member and complete 600 season races: Rank 14 and * Be a gold member and complete 650 season races: Rank 15 and * Complete 700 season races: Rank 16 and * Be a gold member complete 750 season races: Rank 17 and * Be a gold member and complete 800 season races: Rank 18 and * Complete 850 season races: Rank 19 and the title * Be a gold member and complete 900 season races: Rank 20 and * Be a gold member and complete 950 season races: Rank 21 and * Be a gold member and complete 1,000 season races: Rank 22 and Heartbreaker Category:Basic Game Information Category:Seasons